Debating With Prey:
by Anomalous123
Summary: Maddie finds Danny Phantom crying in the park and she wants answers. I do not own Danny Phantom. First one-shot ever!


**Summary:**

Maddie finds Danny Phantom crying in the park and she wants answers. I do not own Danny Phantom. First one-shot ever!

* * *

 **Authors note:  
**  
First I would like to say a big thank you to my BETA, Nickaustin90, for helping me with this.

This is a one shot and I most likely not be posting again to this story but, other than that, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment below and tell me what you think.

* * *

 **Debating With Prey:**

Maddie's Prov:

It was eleven o'clock when I had finally been released from a town meeting to try and sort out the best solution to the ghost dilemma and discuss the effect it had on our kids' education. I had no clue why it was scheduled so late though. Normally, meetings such as this were called in the middle of the day and not so late in the freaking night! All I was aware of was that I was tired and hungry and the streets sky was near black.

The meeting, which usually lasted two hours, had doubled in time since the attendees seemed to disagree on every decision. It was 4 hours of pure torture and boredom. I know that I am a ghost hunter myself but I much prefer a more hands-on, practical approach to sorting out problems rather than talking about stupid plans and never getting round to half of them. Plus sitting in a room with a bunch of idiots that thought they knew everything about ghosts was certainly not on my agenda on a Thursday night. Normally I would get up to wake Danny in the morning so he gets to school on time and with the late night, I knew I was going to be tired trying to coax my son out of bed.

I pulled my coat closer to me as I walked down the street. I was nearing Amity Park's park. I had no idea why they called it that but at least it is easier to remember. I heard a noise far off in the distance causing me to slow my ascent to focus on the source. My eyes widened as I recognised the sound. It was suspiciously close to crying. I looked around, trying to make out shapes in the semi-darkness. I scanned the park until I notice the translucent figure curled up into a ball on one of the park benches. The figure had its head tucked between his legs and his body was shaking from the sobbing. The first instinct that came to me was to run- to get away. I knew I was unarmed as I had left my weapons at home and I knew he would be able to hurt me if I was caught. I groaned. Damn, why did I have to leave my spectra deflector at home! As I silently freaked out, he didn't pay attention to me. Stopping, I observed him as he continued to sob softly.

Two sides fought inside me. My motherly instinct wanted to ask what was wrong and help him in any way that I could. He was still a child despite being a ghost and must have died very young to be so short and childish. The other half- my ghost hunting side- was screaming at me to run home and grab the bazooka from the lab. To take advantage of his weakness and rid the world of another ghost while he was most vulnerable.

The internal struggle lasted a few moments and my motherly instinct took over. Before I could stop myself, the words had already slipped from my mouth. "Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He perked up at my voice and turned towards me, his surprised turned to pure fear as his eyes widened in terror. He quickly jumped in the air, scrambling into a sloppy fighting stance. "Please don't hurt me," he pleaded, his stance slacked as his eyes were a dull green. Hopelessness spread in his voice as well as defeat.

'I am so stupid,' I scolded myself. 'Now he thinks you want to hurt him.' 'Not that he was far off,' another side of me argued. I offered him a warm smile, making sure to stay sitting down. He looked like he would flee with any sudden movements. He reminded me of a cornered animal and admittedly, it frightened me a bit. I quickly pushed the thought away. I shouldn't feel sympathy for the enemy!

"If I was here to hunt you, don't you think I would have shot by now?" I asked him, trying to get him to trust me. At this, his head cocked to one side, like a little child curious about what something is.

"Then, what are you here for?" His voice soft, confused. I couldn't help to be reminded of when my Danny was young and his childish questions. I pushed a smile down.

"To talk." I simply replied, patting the side the now unoccupied seat where he originally was sitting. The ghost boy blinked, looking taken back.

"You what?" He flew back a little in surprise, unable to comprehend what was going on. I sighed expressively but kept my voice calm.

"I would like to talk to you Phantom," I simply repeated, knowing I couldn't back down now.

"H-How can I trust y-you?" he quivered. I never saw him like this, it scared me a little. Ghost don't have feelings- that was FACT. So why even pretend. I wanted to ask him about it but the answer escaped.

"I have no weapons and no one else is in this park."

He quickly looked around to notice that I was correct. Curiously, he lowered himself on the bench, looking at me with ... confusion in his facial expression. "What is your name?"

He answered Danny Phantom with a roll of his eyes. "But you already know that. So why ask me?" He looked at me with suspicion.

"Just checking. One thing that I really want to know ..." He nodded, signalling to go on, "is how you died."

His face dropped and his gaze lowered to the floor. He ran his fingers along the edges of the wood of the bench. I thought that he wasn't going to answer but then I heard his answer.

Taking a shuddering breath, he looked up at the sky, his gaze clouding over with memory. "It was an accident in my parents' lab. I was messing about with some new invention they made and I got electrocuted by it. It killed me and I gained powers I never thought I would ever possess. My friends are still alive and were attacked by a ghost. Many others then were attacked and I came to a decision. From then on, I swore to use my powers for good to help save amity," he replied, wiggling his foot around in his white boot.

"Did you parents know? Do they live in Amity?" I tried.

He sighed softly and leaned back. "They never did. Let's just say they were never a fan of ghosts. I visit them but they never know who I am." Tears started to recollect in his eyes, threatening to break the brims of his eyes. He closed his eyes a tear escaped.

"How old were you when you died?" He looks so vulnerable and I knew he was telling the truth. I could hear it in his voice. It sounded so broken.

I tried to make my voice sound as casual as possible as I asked when it happened. The boy cringed and shied away. "Fourteen, I was fourteen when the accident when the accident happened. I have nightmares of it. It scares me," he sobbed. 14. He was 14. He was just a teenager, I thought that he was older but I guess I was wrong. Awkwardly, I pulled him into a side hug. The entire situation was too bizarre. Somehow, it felt surreal- like a dream

Why even did his parents let him mess around in a lab anyway? I would like to meet these parents and give them a piece of my mind. Wait. When did I start caring for him anyway! He is a ghost! But he is also a child! Another side of me argued. He shouldn't have the responsibility of protecting the town anyway. "Why do you do it?" He wiped his eyes childishly with his arm and looked at me with a 'huh'. "Why do you protect us?" I asked him, hoping he would take the bait.

"Because I wanted to protect the people I most care about. People might have given up on me but I can never give up on them. I could never forgive myself if someone was hurt or killed when I can prevent it," he sheepishly explained and smiled sadly at me.

"But what about you? You are different. You get hurt, I have seen it. Some of them by myself," my eyes softened. "You may heal fast be you are not invincible," I told him.

"I know," his voice was barely above a whisper. "I know the dangers I face but I can take it. I try my best to keep the citizens of our town safe. Casper high students are in a lot of danger every day and I don't want anyone to go die like I did." He was cringing again and my heart throbbed.

"How come you are the only one that is willing to help us?" I asked him, itching to know the answer.

"I have no idea. There are bad ghosts- sure- but there are good ones as well. They help me out when possible but ..." I was surprised. There was more than one! I have no idea why but I believed him for some unknown reason. I yawned and couldn't stop it. I was tired.

"I have to go." Phantom suddenly got up and stretched. He winced and turned away."Ugh. That's gonna hurt in the morning," he muttered before taking off. I sat there bewildered, he was going towards the way towards my house. I decided to let him go, too tired to care. I got up and made my way home.

Once I got home, I quickly made myself a microwavable curry and wolfed it down before trudging up the stairs and just outside my room I stopped as I saw a light coming from Danny's room door crack. I curiously made my way and opened the door. I was greeted with a moonlit bedroom and on the bed, I saw Danny fast asleep under the covers. I walked over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

I stocked his hair as I said, "goodnight, my Danny," before I left I kissed his forehead again and got to my room. I climbed in the king size bed and fell asleep hoping- wondering- when in that conversation did I change my perspective of him from being evil to a hero. At least he will have one less hunter going after him. For now.

 **TBC:**


End file.
